B'day Cake For Naruto
by Aoi LawLight
Summary: Hn, ak bingung buat summarynya, baca aja dech. Warning: AU, GaJe, OOC-mungkin-, Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL, LEMON/LIME, misstypo  smoga tdak ada  dst, yg tidak suka silahkan menjauh. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME. RnR please...


Rated M

Romance;

Naruto U & Sasuke U

Warning: AU, GaJe, OOC-mungkin-, Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL, LEMON/LIME, misstypo (smoga tdak ada) dst.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME.

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

B'day Cake For Naruto: Aoi

Enjoy please,

Aoi

"Sasukeee-chaaan," suara cempreng membahana masuk ke sebuah ruang kelas disusul oleh datangnya seorang pemuda berambut orange pirang yang mengenakan jaket orange.

"Naruto, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" yang menjawab panggilan si pirang malah seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan pupil mata putih keunguan.

"Hai, Neji!" sapa si pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu dengan riang pada si pemuda berambut coklat.

Tapi pandangan Neji telah teralih dari Naruto kepada pemuda lain yang baru saja masuk menyusul Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata emerald yang indah, di dahinya terdapat tato dengan huruf kanji 'Ai' atau cinta.

Ah, lupakan Neji dan pemuda berambut merah itu. Kita beralih lagi pada pokok permasalahan utamanya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah belakang kelas. Menghampiri seorang pemuda lain yang sedang menenggelamkan pikirannya di dalam sebuah buku di tangannya. Pemuda dengan kulit putih agak pucat dan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang melawan grafitasi bumi.

"Teme-chan!" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari orang yang dipanggil 'Teme' itu.

"Teme-chan!" Naruto mencoba lagi

"Hn."

"Teme-ch..."

"Dobe, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel -Chan!" orang yang dipanggil 'teme' tersebut memotong perkataan Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Ne~, 'Suke! Aku hanya ingin minta tolong, bisa 'kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke agak judes.

"Kau tahu kalau ini hari ulang tahunku 'kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau pandai membuat cake. Jadi, bisakah kau membuatkan cake untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sehalus mungkin dan penuh permohonan.

"Aku sibuk, Dobe."

_Huuuhhh, apa-apaan dia? 'Aku sibuk,Dobe.' bilang saja kalau malas, _pikir Naruto.

"Ayo dong Sasuke!" Naruto tetap berusaha membujuk kekasihnya itu dengan melancarkan jurus 'puppy eyes'-nya. "Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah untukku. Kau mau 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Yeiii, 'Suke baik," sambut Naruto yang mengidentifikasikan bahwa 'Hn' milik Sasuke sebagai persetujuan.

"Kalau begitu kita belanja sepulang sekolah. Aku akan mengundang Neji dan Gaara untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," Naruto menyuarakan rencananya.

"Ya ya, terserah kau lah," jawab Sasuke.

Aoi

"Sumimasen," ucap Naruto saat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto memeluk sebuah kantong belanjaan yang berisi semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake yang baru dibelinya bersama Sasuke sepulang sekolah.

"Dobe, kenapa aku harus membuat cake itu di rumahku?" tanya suara yang berasal dari orang di depan Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan Teme? Aku tidak punya peralatan untuk membuat cake."

"Kenapa tidak membeli saja?"

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang ringan.

"Haaah!" Sasuke menghela nafas. "letakkan saja di meja dapur!" ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Aoi

"Jadi, kau ingin cake yang seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang duduk disalah satu kursi maje makan.

Sasuke telah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos biru tanpa lengan yang sedikit ketat, membuat bentuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas. Kedua kaki jenjangnya hanya ditutupi oleh celana jeans pendek di atas lutut, membuat sebagian pahanya terekspos dengan indahnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto agak sedikit gelisah.

"Dobe, kau ingin cake seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi karena Naruto belum memberi respon.

"Ah, itu... Ano, spongecake dengan banyak cream di sekelilingnya."

"Hn."

Dan dimulailah pembuatan cake itu. Sasuke bekerja dengan cekatan. Mencampur semua bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dengan takaran yang pas dan urutan yang tepat.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke membuat adonan cake itu. Um, mungkin lebih tepatnya, Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membuat adonan cake.

Adonan cake sudah jadi dan sudah dipanggang. Sasuke sedang membuat cream sebagai hiasan untuk cake itu setelah matang. Mengiris Dark Cooking chocolate dan menyiapkan buah-buahan yang sekiranya akan dijadikan hiasan untuk cake tersebut.

Melihat jarinya yang diselimuti coklat hitam membuat Sasuke membawa jarinya ke mulutnya dan menjilatnya hingga bersih. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Naruto.

Membuat si pirang membayangkan sesuatu yang lainlah yang sedang dijilati oleh sang raven. Dan membayangkan hal apa selanjutnya yang akan dilakukannya pada sang raven jika itu terjadi.

Otaknya memang 'bersaudara' dengan otak Jiraiya-sama. Tetangganya yang mesumnya tidak ketulungan walau sudah berusia setengah abad lebih yang _hobby_-nya mengintip dan menggoda gadis muda.

Aoi

"Hei, 'Suke!"

"Hn."

"Apa aku sudah bisa mencicipi cake itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang menghiasi cake dengan cream, coklat dan buah.

"Tunggulah sampai Neji dan Gaara datang dan kau bisa memotongnya," Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Tapi 'Suke, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya."

Perkataan Naruto tidak direspon oleh Sasuke, karena sang raven sudah menuju ruang depan untuk meletakkan cake yang telah selesai dihiasnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto agak kesal dan memunculkan sebuah ide gila di kepalanya.

Saat Sasuke kembali ke dapur Naruto berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, memutari meja makan dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang hendak membersihkan meja makan dari semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake.

Sasuke merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Dan nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

"Dobe, lepaskan aku! Aku harus membereskan ini semua!" Sasuke mencoba meronta.

"Ne~ Teme, aku ingin mencicipi cakenya!" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke yang membuat Sasuka merinding.

"Ya ya, sana potong saja! Ada di ruang depan," Sasuke berusaha mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Akh..." desah Sasuke secara reflek karena Naruto menciumi tengkuknya.

Tangannya berhenti membereskan meja makan. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk memutar tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya dan membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan ciuman yang dalam dan mendominasi.

"Enghh... Naru..." Sasuke mendesah di sela-sela ciuman dari Naruto.

Naruto memanfaatkan saat itu sebaik mungkin. Dia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Membelai lidah Sasuke dan mengajak lidah itu untuk 'bermain' bersama.

Tubuh Sasuke terhimpit di antara Naruto dan meja makan di belakangnya. Membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangan itu menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh Sasuke. Memetakan tubuh sempurna di hadapannya ke dalam otaknya. Menyingkap kaos Sasuke dan meraba kulit di balik kaos itu.

Sasuke agak merinding merasakan belaian tangan Naruto. Bukan merinding karena takut atau kedinginan, tapi merinding diakibatkan sensasi dari belaian tangan Naruto.

"Ahk..." Sasuke tersentak saat Naruto memilin titik sensitif di dadanya.

Ciuman panjang itu diakhiri oleh Naruto yang memindahkan bibirnya untuk mencicipi leher Sasuke. Menelusuri leher itu, sesekali mengecupnya dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Membuat Sasuke kembali mengerang antara rasa nikmat atau rasa sakit.

Naruto melucuti semua pakaian Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu polos tanpa pertahanan apapun. Menyajikan pemandangan yang sangat menggoda Naruto, mengakibatkan celana Naruto menjadi lebih sempit.

Tidak membuang waktu lebih lama, Naruto kembali menyerang Sasuke.

Dimulai dari bibir, berpindah ke leher lalu ke dada. Bibir Naruto terus ke bawah, membelai perut datar Sasuke. Lalu kembali ke bibir. Saat itulah mata Naruto tertuju pada sisa cream cake yang belum sempat dibereskan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto merebahkan Sasuke di atas meja makan sambil terus menciumi bibirnya. Satu tangan Naruto meraih mangkok cream tersebut, menyendoknya dan melumurkannya ke perut dan dada Sasuke.

"Na-naru, apa yang..." pertanyaan Sasuke terputus saat Naruto kembali melumat bibirnya.

"Ne~, Sasuke? Aku akan mencicipi cake buatanku sendiri. Itadakimasu!" seru Naruto dengan semangat lalu menjilati cream yang menutupi perut dan dada Sasuke.

"Aahhkk,,," Sasuke kembali mendesah dengan suara yang menurut Naruto sangat menggairahkan.

Tangan kanan Naruto menyapa 'adik' Sasuke. Mengelusnya dari pangkal hingga ujung. Membuat Sasuke kembali mendesah. Naruto menggenggam milik Sasuke dan memompanya dengan cepat.

"Naru... Akhh... Haahhh"

"Ternyata cake buatanku enak juga," kata Naruto saat dia selesai 'membersihkan' cream dari perut dan dada Sasuke, tanpa menhentikan kegiatan tangannya.

Naruto kembali meraih sendok cream dan melumuri 'adik' Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilati cream di ujung milik Sasuke. Terus ke bawah sampai ke pangkalnya dan kembali lagi ke ujungnya.

Digoda seperti itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit frustasi. Digenggamnya rambut pirang Naruto dan mendorong kepala Naruto sehingga mulut Naruto sukses menelan semua milik Sasuke.

"Akhhh..."

Naruto mengulum milik Sasuke. Tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke yang mencengram rambutnya dan melepaskannya. Naruto memaju mundurkan kepalanya, berusaha meraup milik Sasuke sebanyak mungkin.

Sementara mulutnya bekerja. Naruto melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Membuatnya sama polosnya dengan Sasuke. Memperlihatkan 'adik'nya yang menjulang menantang.

Sebelah tangan Naruto membalai bagian pribadi lain milik Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke kembali merinding. Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Engh..." Sasuke menggeliat sedikit, bukan sakit hanya terasa aneh.

Naruto memaju mundurkan jarinya seiring dengan gerakan mulutnya. Ditambahkannya dua jari lagi dan rasa sakit mulai menyerang Sasuke.

Naruto terus menggerakkan jarinya. Mencari sesuatu yang akan membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa melayang.

"Akh.. Naru..."

Badan Sasuke menegang saat jari Naruto menemukan apa yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Cairan Sasuke mulai keluar. Naruto semakin mempercepat kulumannya.

"Akkhhh... Narutooo..." erangan Sasuke mengiringi klimaks yang dirasakannya. Menumpahkan semuanya di dalam mulut Naruto, yang ditelan si pirang tanpa sungkan.

"Haah, kau tetap manis 'Suka-chan," kata Naruto seraya menarik jari-jarinya dari bagian bawah Sasuke.

Naruto melumuri miliknya dengan saliva yang bercampur dengan sisa-sisa cairan Sasuke dan memposisikan dirinya di depan 'jalan masuk' milik Sasuke. Kedua kaki Sasuke diletakkan di atas bahu Naruto.

Shapire bertemu onyx, pemilik onyx mengangguk sebagai persetujuan untuk si shapire.

Dengan pelan Naruto mendorong miliknya memasuki Sasuke. Cukup sulit walau mereka telah sering melakukannya.

"Akhhh..." Sasuke terlonjak saat Naruto memenuhi dirinya.

Tanpa membiarkan Sasuke menyesuaikan diri. Naruto mulai bergerak. Maju mundur maju mundur, begitu seterusnya. Kedua tangannya menahan pinggang Sasuke.

"Akh..akh..hahh.. Naruto..."

Kembali Sasuke terlonjak saat titik di dalam tubuhnya disentuh oleh Naruto berkali-kali. Aliran listrik seperti memenuhi tubuh Sasuke. Pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus. Yang diingatnya hanyalah dia dan Naruto.

"Na-naru..aku..."

Naruto mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Tangannya meraih milik Sasuke dan gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, seiring dengan kocokan pada milik Sasuke.

"Akh..NARUTOOO," tubuh Sasuke menegang saat dia mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Menumpahkan semuanya di tangan, perut Naruto dan perutnya sendiri beberapa malah menetes ke meja makan atau lantai.

Gerakan Naruto semakin cepat. Merasakan liang Sasuke yang menghimpit miliknya dengan erat, membuat si pirang tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"SASUUKEEE..." Naruto mengerang saat dia menumpahkan semua isi miliknya di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Dibiarkannya Sasuke tetap berbaring di meja makan sementara dia duduk di lantai, memulihkan tenaga.

"'Suke~"

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri. Neji dan Gaara akan segera datang."

"Um, iya!"

Aoi

Setelah membersihkan diri, Naruto membantu Sasuke membersihkan dapur dan meja makan. Saat tiba-tiba _hand phone_-nya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan telah diterima.

"Um," gumam Naruto membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Neji dan Gaara akan terlambat," Naruto menginformasikan isi pesan itu kepada Sasuke.

"Oh. Jadi, apa ingin menunggu mereka sebelum memotong cake-nya?"

"Ya ya, kita tunggu saja."

Aoi

#Apartemen Neji#

"Hei, Gaara-koi! Apa aku juga boleh makan cake, seperti Naruto?" tanya Neji sambil memeluk pinggang Gaara.

"Sasuke pasti akan sangat marah kalau dia tahu kita melihat dia dan Naruto sedang..."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak perduli. Salah mereka yang tidak mengunci pintu." Neji memotong perkataan Gaara. "Itadakimasu!" seru Neji dengan antusias dan langsung melahap bibir ranum Gaara.

~~THE END~~

Aoi

Oktober 2010

Pendek, GaJe, alur kcpatan, lemon ngak hot, dll...

Ohohohoho, ini lemon keduaq, dan hsilx pasti makin gaje aja...

Ak tau sngat terlmbt untk mengcapkn ini, tp ak tetp ingin mengucpkanx,

Hpy B'day, Narutooooo,,,

Fic ini rencanax d'publish pas hari ultahx Naru. Tp, karna beberapa hal, itu tidak bisa ak lakukan. Dan sekarang baru sempat d'publish.

Di persembhkan untuk:

**Sena Kurotsuki**, yg akan ultah tnggl 26 nanti, maaf hadiahx gaje n' kecptan. Kau sdh tau alsanx bkan?

**Makihara Izumi**, ak tau kau req rated T, blum jdi, bru stnghx, maaf ya, nikmati ini saja dulu.

**Keiko no Midori**, ini hadiah bergabungx kau dngn FNI, harus betah ya!

**Anenchi ChukaChuke LeufHitsu**, ne~ Chi-chan, ak lupa kau suka ato tdak dngn NS, tp ak hrap kau suka.

dan **semua pencinta NaruSasu**, hope U enjoy...

Last,

Don't forget to review...

I don't accept a flame...

Thank U...


End file.
